Cat Trouble
by Riotetchete
Summary: Envy gets thrown out of school, and he decides to play Ed and Al's new cat, and at the same time have fun with Ed. EnvyxEd Rapefic
1. Chapter 1

I have now retyped this, and made each chapter a little longer, but they still contain the same information.

I want to say that I don't own _FMA___and if you don't like rapefics, you shouldn't have clicked here. The same goes for EnvyxEd pairing, if you don't like, don't read. Now please enjoy.

PS. There are still spelling errors, grammar errors, or whatever, but it's much better than before…

Cat trouble

**Chapter 1: A cat in the house**

Envy handed over the key to the principal after removing all the items from his locker, to which the key led. After everything he'd done; devastating the schools property, harassing and bullying the students and horrifying the teachers, everyone had finally had enough and Envy had now been expelled. Many were relieved, since Envy was infamous and probably had harassed everyone at least once, and it wasn't a small school.

Envy left the school building and out to the school yard where he saw the two Elric brothers in a conversation. He decided to listen and he heard Al ask:

"But nii-san, can't I have one cat? Just one?"

"No, we can't take care of it, we don't have time. Now stop arguing, I won't change my mind, so you can give up."

A cruel idea was formed in Envy's mind. His chibi didn't want a cat, but his brother wanted one, so why not use this and do something good about it? At least something fun, for Envy, Ed would _not_ like it.

__...---...__

Al was on his way home, but he stopped when he saw something walking slowly torwads him. It was a black cat, and it looked injured and starved. As Al picked it up, the cat looked up into Al's eyes, and Al saw the amethyst coloured eyes.

He took the cat home, and gave it some food, and the cat seemed much better. It didn't look injured anymore, so Al guessed it had just been his imagination.

"What should I call you? Al asked the cat, who of course didn't give him an answer. "And what should I do to make nii-san change his mind about not letting me have any cat?" The cat stopped eating, and started to look around in the house. There were only one room in the house which Envy couldn't enter, since it was closed, and Envy figured that it was Ed's room. As Envy looked through the living room, Al came up behind him.

"There you are," he said. "I've decided to call you Munchkin** (1)**, because you act like you're an adult cat, but you look like a kitten." Envy did not like it. But he continued as he planned, by stroking himself against Al's leg, everything he could think of, so that Al should start to love the new pet. If Al really fell for it, he might be able to convince Ed to keep the cat.

But one thought was in Envy's mind, where was Ed?

Scene change

The answer to that question was 'at a café'. He was there with Winry, rather, he'd been invited by Winry, but they were only there as friends. But Ed didn't like to be late home; Al probably wondered where he was.

"What is it, Ed?" Winry asked, after seeing that he'd zoned out.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of Al, he probably wonders where I am."

"He probably does. It might be good if we both walk home. I think grandma wonders where I am." They paid and left the cafeteria, walking in the same direction a while, before they parted at the end of the road.

Ed hurried home and after a few minutes he opened the door to his house.

"I'm home," he said before he froze, seeing a pair of amethyst eyes look at him. What did Envy do here?

**(1)**1. Small person:a small, sweet-natured, and harmless person

2. Child:a small child (_informal_)

3. Insignificant person: an insignificant person who keeps busy with trivial matters (_informal_)

Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear comments, and please, continue reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unwanted cat**

Ed nearly laughed. It wasn't Envy, it was a cat. A cat?

"Al, I told you this morning that we couldn't have a cat!" Al quickly came out from the kitchen, where he'd been sitting.

"But look at him, he's so skinny, can't we just see if someone wants him back. Because he's very friendly, so someone have to miss him."

'I'm just playing,' Envy thought and if the brother's had been looking more careful at the cat, they would have seen it smirk.

Envy took a few steps in Ed's direction, and soon stood beside Ed's feet, looking up at him with a look that would make an ordinary guy melt. Ed didn't. The short blond couldn't help but thinking about Envy when he saw those eyes, and Ed believed that he was the one who was the most happy that Envy'd gotten expelled, since the tall teen had not been able to stay away from him.

Ed forced his eyes from the amethysed ones and met his brother's eyes instead. Those eyes were begging, but full of hope, and Ed felt like he couldn't crush that hope.

"Alright, but just one month, and if you haven't found a new home for it then, I'm throwing it out." Al nodded, and looked very happy all of a sudden. "And you," Ed pointed at the cat. "Keep away from me." He kicked his shoes of before going into his room, before Envy even had the chance to follow.

__...---...__

It was a few hours later, and Ed and Al were sitting at the table eating a simple supper, which Al had quickly done.

"Nii-san, why don't you want a cat?" Al looked at his brother waiting for an answer.

"We don't have the time to take care of any animal. Besides, look at its eyes." Al did.

"They're cool, what's so wrong with them nii-san?"

"They remind me too much about… forget it." Ed did never want to see nor mention Envy ever again. It felt so good in school now, when he knew Envy wouldn't be there anymore. Envy was wondering what Ed had been planning to say. He liked the idea of being on Ed's mind and that was what he believed.

"What? Can't you just give him a try? I named him Munchkin, it's suiting, right?" Ed forced himself to look at the cat, and forced his eyes from the cat's. He didn't know what to say. Maybe a little, or maybe a little more than a little.

"I think so, but you know him better than I do, so you probably know the best." Ed had just finished the sentence, when Envy jumped up in Ed's lap and lay down. For the first time, Ed saw a friendly cat and he forgot about those eyes and pated the cat, both of them enjoying it.

Envy got surprised by Ed's actions. If Ed didn't like him, he shouldn't be patting him, right? But now he did, at that must mean something, that Envy'd gotten somewhere already. If this wasn't only temporarily, then he'd soon be able to get into Ed's room.

Ed let the cat stay in his lap while he ate, and when he was finished and left the table, he didn't stop the cat from follow him into the room. Envy gave Ed a silent promise to not touch him now; he knew that his chibi would get too harmed by that.

Ed sat down by the desk and started to do his homework's, and he was really surprised that he didn't get bothered that the cat was running around his feet.

"Winry might want to know we've gotten a cat," Ed said aloud to nobody in particular, and then he looked down at the cat, who jumped up on the table. "Do you think I should call her?" The cat seemed to be answering with a no, but Ed saw it as his imagination, since the cat had no idea what he was talking about, right?

Ed decided that he should call Winry, and reached out to grab the phone which lay beside him, but the cat's reaction was something Ed really was not prepared for, he bit Ed's hand and Ed quickly drew his hand back with an "Ow!"

When Ed saw the blood started to run down his hand, he did not like the cat anymore and therefore he opened the door, yelling:

"Out!" The cat followed the instructions, but did it seem amused?


	3. Chapter 3

Here's next chapter! Hope you enjoy this story!

**Chapter 3:**** Envy's past**

The next day, the brothers went to school, and Envy was left alone in the house. He turned himself into a human thinking of what he would do. An idea was formed in his head, but he knew it would just be fun for a few minutes.

He went into Ed's room, and looked through it, every single corner and he even checked the wardrobe, then he could find something that revealed what Ed did in there.

A memory came back into his mind.

"_Hey kid, want to be a part of an experiment?" Envy turned around and saw a blond long haired man stand in front of him._

"_What can I get from that?" he craved to know, and he got surprised to see the man take money out from his pocket handing them over to Envy._

"_What do you say about this?" Envy couldn't answer. He was too shocked, and he checked the money, and found that they were real. _

_The feeling of having that much money in his hand made him say:_

"_Ok, what should I do?" He got the experiment briefly explained and the man was very careful by saying that he could jump off at any time and was not forced to do everything if he started it._

_After that, Envy was shown to the man's car and he jumped in._

_The laboratory was huge, and Envy stayed close to the man, because he wasn't sure that they would find him if he __disappeared. But Envy couldn't help but to look around curiously, and noticed that the men that passed them were all looking up at the man he went next to, which would mean that he was good at his job._

_After a while, Envy __noticed a desk, the third one, but he noticed that they were on their way to this one, stopping right before it._

"_Can you call for the ones that follow the experiment 332? We can finally go on." The woman gave a slight nod, before looking at Envy. She got an eye in return, but she could not read the expression._

_The woman reached for the phone, giving a signal that they could continue and Envy followed the man into a room._

"_I'll explain this to you while we wait for the others," he said and started to explain. He showed Envy a small metal pipe and said. "In here, you'll be, and I think you can see why we can't have an adult to test this." Envy nodded. Since he was used to small spaces, this wouldn't be any problem at all. "We'll have contact with you all the time, so you can stop it as soon as it feels uncomfortable. I will personally be in charge at the controlling device, and we'll have these to check how your body is reacting to this." He held up a few cords, that would be attached to his body. _

_The door opened, and another man entered the room._

"_Hohenheim, finally, it took a while for you to find someone." The man stopped and looked at the chosen kid. "And your name is?" he asked._

"_Envy, and yours?" Envy's tone said that he didn't really care, but still asked. He got an answer, the man was called Tucker, and Envy could see that the man didn't believe that someone could be named by a sin, but he ignored it._

"_Ok, Hohenheim is main responsible for this, then me, ok?"_

_After a while a few more guys entered and Envy could see that there were seven adults in the room when they started the test. The cords were quickly attached to his body and Envy crawled in the pipe without a single word._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Envy heard a voice asking._

"_Yes," he answered with a clear voice that showed no fear, since Envy wasn't afraid. He saw light reaching his feet and it went higher up coming closer to his head._

_What had Hohenheim said? 'Scientists need to know how a brain really works, 'cause when that's known it will be possible to manufacture humans.' What did it really mean?_

_The light reached Envy's eyes, and Envy had to close them. He felt the warmth from the light, before his head started to burn. He forced himself calm, but soon he could no longer be, since his entire body started to hurt, as if every bone in his body got crushed._

_He woke up with everyone around him, but he saw their terrored eyes and he noticed that they were much smaller than before. When he looked down at his body he could see why. He looked like a reptile, but his body was covered with tortured faces, and the eight legs had claws._

_His eyes went from person to person, but everyone backed away. He turned his head towards Hohenheim._

"**What has happened to me?**_" His voice was different, that was something he didn't need anyone to tell him, he heard it himself._

"_It went wrong, terribly wrong." The answer made Envy panic. He didn't want to look like this he wanted to be as before. As he thought that, he felt something wake inside his head, but he didn't notice it, he just thought of how he'd looked before._

_Suddenly, something happened to him. He once again saw a light start from his feet and go upwards, and he felt himself getting smaller and he hit the floor, seeing his long green hair fall down around him like a curtain. _

_He stood up, feeling that he was himself again, and everyone in the room looked surprised. Envy feared that he'd have the same scary voice, but he needed to know, and therefore opened his mouth, asking the question:_

"_Do I look normal again?" Hohenheim nodded, but Envy didn't care, he'd already known he did, but he'd heard his own voice. When he thought of this ability he couldn't see any downside with it. He thought of looking like Hohenheim and so he did, before turning back to himself again._

_If Envy could look like anyone, then he'd be able to do anything, come in everywhere, whenever he wanted._

"_Can I have my money, so I can leave?" He got stopped by Hohenheim._

"_We can't let you go without checking that this isn't hurting you, Envy." There were many test performed on him, but they could find nothing more that was wrong and Envy got the money, doubled, because it had gone wrong._

The memory made him laugh, especially the scared look at the men's faces.

Envy finished his hunt in Ed's room, then he continued with the rest of the house, and by the time he heard a key in the door, he turned back into the cat's shape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Alone with the cat**

A few more days passed, and Envy managed to get little attention from Ed, although it was only in Al's company. Quicker than Envy'd thought, the weekend arrived, and Al told his brother that he should stay at a friend's house over the night. According to Envy, that was perfect, he'd have a lot of time alone with his chibi.

"And nii-san, take care of Munchkin, ok?" Al said to his brother, before he left the house for the evening.

Ed was in his room, with the door open so Envy could go in and out as he wanted. Envy jumped into Ed's wardrobe, but Ed didn't notice. Envy jumped out again, holding one thing between his teeth; a belt.

Ed turned around, hearing Envy land on the ground and saw him turn his head to the side, looking at Ed expectantly.

"No Munchkin, I don't want to play with you," he said, turning back to the papers on his desk.

Envy used this opportunity to become himself again. He took the belt in his right hand, before saying:

"Aaw, but I wanna play with you chibi-san." Ed flew around and stood up, looking like he was prepared to fight if he had to. Seeing Envy in front of him, made him horrified.

"How did YOU get in here?" he asked and Envy smirked.

"I've been here all the time, I'm the cat." Ed couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. And it didn't even make sense.

He didn't notice that Envy wrapped the belt around his hand, but the first thing he noticed, was that it hit his face. Ed got his hand up, and stared in shock at the teen in front of him. Ed's heart raced and all he wanted was to get out of this room, out of the house, or just disappear, so Envy wouldn't do anything to him.

He started to walk in a circle around Envy, but the belt flew in front of him, and Ed instinctly turned around, and walked in the other direction, noticing that Envy alowed him.

'Just a little more and he's just where I want him,' Envy thought watching Ed walk closer to the bed, without realize it himself.

Ed's eyes never left the tall teen, but yet, with a quick movement that Ed hadn't seen, Envy stood closer to him than he wanted to and took a step backwards. Envy pushed him even more backwards, and pushed him so hard that Ed fell on his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but only got a smirk in return. Envy leaned down, grabbed Ed's wrists and kissed the short teen whose eyes widened in shock and horror. He tried to get away, but it wasn't possible. Envy broke the kiss, and said with a low voice:

"I'm gonna take it easy with you; you and I have all night alone, and I will decide what to do." Ed couldn't believe that someone actually said that to him and that it was Envy who actually did it, gave him pretty much panic, who knew what Envy could do?

"Get away from me you bastard!"

"Now why should I?" Envy said before his lips came crashing down on Ed's once more. "Now, chibi-san, take your clothes of if you want to have them in one piece."

"Forget it! I would never do that!" Ed yelled, trying to push Envy away. _What_ was Envy thinking?

The cruel smirk on Envy's face told Ed that something bad was about to happen and he saw in shock as Envy turned his right hand into a paw and the claws came closer to his chest.

He felt the claws as they ripped his skin along with the clothes, and yelled in pain.

Envy started to take the pieces of what used to be clothes and Ed realized that both his hands were free, so he desperately tried to push away the one on top of him. He thought that Envy would do something, but the strong reaction was nothing he'd counted with.

Envy sat up properly, grabbing the belt that lay next to Ed. Envy hit him, several times, but it was no longer possible for Ed to scream, since the fear and the pain made a lump in Ed's throat, and Ed thought it would choke him.

Envy once again pressed his lips against Ed's, and Ed didn't have enough strength left, so he tried to simply bit Envy, but nothing happened, except for the taste of blood in Ed's mouth.

"Chibi-san, you're not nice. Why can't you just accept what I'm doing?" Ed's eyes showed the answer that Envy already knew; never.

Once again, Envy's face came closer to him, and Ed thought Envy would kiss him again, but he find himself being wrong, and feel Envy's tongue play by his ear.

Envy's tongue felt warm against his skin, and Ed hated himself, or more accurate, his body, for starting to shiver. He felt Envy's teeth now as well, as Envy bit him. But it wasn't hard and Ed felt that his body actually liked it, even though he refused to admit it. And was it by purpose Envy didn't bite hard? Nah, that was impossible, Envy wouldn't care about that, right?

Envy's tongue trailed behind Ed's ear and Ed felt, and cursed, his body for betraying him, and felt a low moan leave his lips. After that point, Envy started to trail downwards, licking his way down to Ed's wounded chest and Ed felt Envy licking up the blood, as Ed once again moaned, whishing he was somewhere else, or why not, dead. Just as long as he was away from his bed, just away from the loathed position underneath Envy.

The hours that followed felt like days to Ed, and the torture just went on longer than Ed thought he would have survived. He really hoped that Al wouldn't come home to see what was going on, but the strength had already gone to trying to push Envy away, and he couldn't even look at the alarm clock to see if Al would soon be home, nor could he bring himself to open his mouth, begging Envy to stop, if not at once, then at least before Al came home.

Suddenly, Ed felt two of Envy's fingers open his mouth and then they slipped into it, and Ed heard Envy command him to lick the fingers. Ed refused but he didn't do anything to get the fingers out of his mouth, he'd sort of given up on Envy letting him do what he wanted.

"Oh, you don't want to. Let me tell you this, if you don't this will hurt, more then you can imagine, you won't be able to sit properly, and to just stand will hurt. Feel lucky that I care that much, that I'm in that mood to actually prepare you." What the hell was Envy planning? Ed licked the fingers in his mouth, afraid of the pain Envy'd described.

When Envy thought his fingers were wet enough, he took his fingers out, before leaning down, kissing Ed again. Ed had no idea which one it was in the order, he'd stopped counted after five, and he'd gotten a lot more kisses after that.

Ed's body was pretty much limb because of the exhaustion that had been caused by his resisting and screaming, and therefore, it was no match for Envy to lift the small blonds' legs and force them apart.

The expression of pure shock in Ed's face when Envy's first finger entered him was indescribable, and panic was built up in the small body, and strength Ed didn't thought he had left were used to try to push Envy away, but it was useless. Envy used his free hand to hold him down, and he ignored Ed's desperate attempts to get Envy away, making Envy's arm full of scratches.

Envy's next finger entered, and Ed grasped for air. Envy truly _loved_ the expression of panic in Ed's face, looking more careful when he started to move his fingers in scissors motion. Ed's struggle was admirable, but Envy saw that the short teen also tried to fight against himself to not moan.

When Envy's third finger entered, a moan actually passed Ed's lips and that moan encouraged Envy to continue, and he was soon ready with the preparations.

As the shape-shifter he was, he didn't care about taking his clothes of the normal way.

Ed moaned when Envy entered him, and Envy wanted more. He loved to hear Ed moan, he loved the way the chibi's body reacted to Envy's touches, he loved the way Ed's eyes looked at him, pleading him to stop and… Was that tears rolling down Ed's cheeks? He needed to know and licked one of Ed's cheeks, feeling the salty taste, realizing that it must be tears. Had Envy gone _too_ far? No, that wasn't possible.

After a while, Envy felt his release come and soon after, he pushed himself of the smaller body, and was a little confused that Ed actually stayed where he was, staring up the ceiling. If Envy'd asked, he wouldn't have gotten any answer, Ed was in too much shock, and his pride forbid him to admit that it hurt.

Envy shape shifted into his skin tight clothes, and went to the door and opened it, then he turned around, and as the sun's first rays shone into the room, Envy gave Ed a huge grin, before turning himself to the cat again and he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Short visit**

"Nii-san, where are you going?" Al had stepped into the house a few minutes ago, and he could clearly see Ed's strange behaviour.

"The shower," Ed answered sortly, without looking into Al's eyes, but the younger teen still notised how blank Ed's eyes were, and it made him worried.

"But nii-san, your hair's all wet, haven't you done that already?" Ed hated his brother's observing skills. Ed had already showered, twice, but the feeling of being dirty wouldn't leave him, and it felt like it was at least one month since he'd showered, not one hour, probably less.

He didn't bother to answer Al's question, but continiued towards the bathroom. In front of the door, Envy sat, looking like that cute little cat he'd pretended to be earlier. And he was good at at it, and Ed got furious. Envy pretended like nothing, but Ed couldn't, it was impossible. As a result, Al watched in shock as Ed kicked the cat out of the way and the cute cat Al knew about flew several feet, before taking of somewhere.

Envy actually felt like beating Ed up, but he resisted his impulse to turn himself human and dissapeared in the house to calm down.

It went half an hour, and Al still heard the water run, telling him that Ed was still in the shower. After an hour, he was still there, and that was really making Al worried, since Ed normally showered in two minutes.

"Nii-san, are you all right?" he asked, standing outside the door.

"Yeah," was the short answer he got in return, but the tone in Ed's voice said differently.

Ed knew he had to step out of the shower, he'd known it for a long time, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he'd used all warm water and now let the cold run down his body, unable to make the feeling of being dirty disapear. Ed was still shocked over what had happened to him, it'd taken long time before he'd realized what happened, what Envy had done, and he still couldn't believe that he'd been raped.

He couldn't get Envy's explanation of the pain. He'd been thinking about it for a long time, but he was sure that Envy had lied to him. He felt that pain Envy had described and he was sure that it had all been a lie, everything to give Envy exactly what he wanted.

After a while, he stepped out of the shower, although he really didn't feel like it. He didn't feel like doing anything, because of the pain, both physical and mental.

He looked up at himself in the mirror, and he cursed himself for looking just like before, when he really didn't feel the same at all. How was it even possible to change so quickly without any clear change on the outside? There was no way he could answer that question, he probably wouldn't be able to do that, something that bothered him almost as much as the pain.

He dressed himself in the bathroom it was out of the question to even consider walking out in the towel.

Al sat in the kitchen, trying to read to concentrate on something else than Ed's strange behaviour. He didn't look up as Ed sat down next to him, so he saw nothing of Ed's fight with himself whether he should remain standing or not. It would hurt less to stand up, but since he was in pain anyway, he chose to sit down.

"Al," Ed said, and Al looked up from his book and looked at Ed. "Can you throw the cat out?" He hadn't intended it to be a question, but it sounded like one.

"What, no! Nii-san, you promised me a month, it's only gone one week." Al's eyes begged him to let it stay, but Ed didn't care, he didn't want to, and he was the one who knew best, he was the one who knew what that cat really was, he couldn't tell Al about it, but he should listen to his judgements.

"Throw. It. Out," he said every word slowly, because he knew that was the method that usually had the strongest effect on him. Surprisingly, Al refused and for the first time he could remember, it seemed as if Al wouldn't be persuaded. Ed was getting desperate, why couldn't Al just give up already?

"That cat is going out, is that understood?"

"You promised me! Munchkin can't be that bad, right?" Ed had forgotten all about that name Al had given him, and upon hearing the name he got slightly confused. Al took the silence in his own way, and he thought that something was wrong with Ed but he couldn't say what it was, so he asked, "Nii-san, what is it?" Ed didn't reply, but fled to his room, and looked the door.

He didn't leave for the rest of the day, not eve to eat. He wouldn't be able to look at Al, he'd only ask what was wrong, and he couldn't answer. He couldn't tell his brother, "The cat is really a human and when you were gone he raped me," no one would believe that, not even an idiot. Therefore he kept quiet, Al would be happier if he didn't know anything.

__...---...__

The next day, he felt a little better, and after skipping the breakfast, he went to school. The thought of staying home had come up in his mind, and it had been pushed forward by Al who said that he didn't look too well, but Ed refused. He had to go to school. He couldn't stay home, not with Envy there.

When he met Winry on the way, he tried to act as normal as possible, and he thought he'd succeeded, until Winry hit him with her wrench.

"Don't try to trick me, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Ed answered, and was prepared for another hit. Yep, there it came.

"Don't lie, your entire face says that something's wrong, so don't say 'nothing'." Ede just turned his head away, and that made Winry stop in the middle of the street. Ed stopped as well, he didn't want Winry to believe that he didn't want her there, he liked her company, as long as she could stop asking about what had happened.

"Why can't you tell me?" the question made Ed surprised and shocked, but he effused to answer.

"Can't you just stop caring about that? Can't you talk about something else?" Winry decided to ask Al later, and for now, she dropped the subject.

As they came to school, they had to go to different classes and Ed was left with his own thoughts.

For once, Ed couldn't follow in the class, and that was what happened in school the entire day, Ed stayed in his own thoughts, and it was hard to get contact with him.

When Ed finally got home (later than he was supposed to since he didn't want to risk being alone with Envy, and he seemed to only go for Ed and not Al, so Ed wasn't too worried about his brother's safety) Al was running around.

"What are you doing?" Ed wanted to know and Al stopped.

"Oh, hi nii-san. I'm looking for Munchkin, do you know where he could be?" That damned Envy had really fooled Al, and Ed did _not_ like that.

"I don't know, and I don't care either, what are you going to do with it?" Ed hoped that Al would say he would throw it out, but that was something that would never happen, Al would surely ask for another month when this one was out.

"I want to show him to dad, he's in the kitchen." Damn, what did that bastard do here?

"The less I see of him the better."

"Dad or Munchkin?"

"Both," Ed stated. He hated them both. His father was never home, he was always at his work as a scientist, doing those experiments he wasn't allowed to speak about, and Envy, never, ever, left Ed alone.

The problem was, Ed was hungry, and he wanted to see if he could find something to eat. As long as it didn't contain milk, he could eat almost anything.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Hohenheim" Ed didn't say dad, he didn't think that Hohenheim was worth it.

After a few minutes, Al seemed to give up and he came into the kitchen and joined them. He started to talk with Hohenheim, about different things. Ed listened, but didn't participate in the conversation.

After just a few minutes, Envy walked into the room, just as Al turned his eyes that direction.

"Munchkin!" He yelled, happily, while Ed felt uneasy. He lifted the cat and went to Hohenheim, who stared into the cat's eyes. He suddenly stood up.

"I have to get back to work now," he said, and was gone quickly. Al looked after him, and Ed hurried to his room, angry that the bastard had just left so quickly. He didn't notice that Envy followed him, and managed to slink into the room before Ed had slammed it shut. He turned himself into human and looked at Ed's back.

"Was that your dad?" he asked, and Ed flew around.

"So what if it was?" he asked, trying, and failing to sound confident.

"I won't bite… This time," Envy said, sounding indifferent. "Anyway, if that was your dad, then you have to blame him for what you've been through, it was because of him I turned into this." Ed's eyes grew wide and the rest of his face showed fear.

"Nii-san?" Al entered the room, and Envy quickly turned into the cat, before Al had been able to see his human form, but he did see Ed's eyes that still were full of fear.

__...---...___

Hohenheim finished reading the old report, but he hadn't found what he had been looking for. Those eyes… They had made him remember, had almost made him afraid. Who knew what that kid thought about that ability now… But it could be a coincidence, right? He highly doubted it.

"Weren't you going to see your sons?" Hohenheim recognized the voice as Tucker's but he didn't look up.

"Yes, but something happened."

"Ok, what? Want any help?" Hohenheim seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, then he looked up.

"Actually, yes. Do you remember experiment 332?"

"Yeah, it was the one that went wrong, with that guy who called himself Envy. We've never lost that much money, neither before nor after."

"Yes, that case. Do you remember Envy's eye colour?"

"Yes, amethysed. I've never seen that colour before. Was it anything else?" Hohenheim shock his head and Tucker left, saying that he had business to do.

Now Hohenheim was entirely sure about it; the cat Al had talked so much about was actually a human, no a monster, a monster he had created. Was that the reason to Ed's strange behaviour? He had seen it, he was sure that a blind would see it, and that made him actually worried. Something was going on at their home, and Hohenhein was sure of it, Envy was the cause.

What had Envy done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**** Two Hours of Hell**

Ed slammed his fist into the table, hard. It was now Wednesday, and Envy had come to them nine days ago. Seeing that it was May, Envy could stay with them for 31 days if Ed couldn't be able to throw him out. It meant that it was now 22 days left. How on earth would Ed survive all those days?

He heard Al talking downstairs, the phone had rung a few minutes earlier. Ed didn't care who it was he was, or what they talked about, and he had no idea that it was actually him they were talking about.

"Nii-san?" Ed jumped when Al shouted up the stairs.

"What?" Ed yelled down.

"I'm going to help a friend study; I'll be there for two hours."

'No!' Ed wanted to shout, but he didn't. He just heard the part meaning that he would be gone for two hours and he would be alone with Envy that time. If he'd listened more carefully, he would've noticed that Al sounded strange, as if he was lying.

He heard the door close behind Al and turned some music on, silently repeating the words 'leave me alone' over and over again. He didn't lock the door, he was sure Envy would unlock somehow if he wanted to, so it didn't matter, he just repeated the words, as if they were a ritual and he would die if they weren't thought all the time.

"Nii-san?" Ed flew around, standing up in the process. Al?

"Didn't you leave?" He asked when he actually saw that it was Al standing there. Al looked a little strange while he nodded.

"Did you forget anything?"

"No, I just…" Al walked towards him and hugged him pressing his head at Ed's chest. Ed looked down at Al, shocked.

"What are you…?" he stopped as Al looked up at him. He saw Al's eyes turn colour into amethysed and then it wasn't Al who held his arms around him, but Envy. Ed was too shocked to move.

"Haven't you understood yet that I can be whoever I want to be?" Envy's lips were formed as a smirk, and Ed were still too shocked to move. He just stared at Envy, his body entirely stiff by fear.

As Envy stood up straight, Ed slowly got out of his shocked condition, and tried to back away, but Envy's arms were still holding him in an iron like grip.

"L-let me g-go," he said, failing to keep his voice normal. Envy just laughed at his words while Ed felt Envy's fist in his hair and he was forced to lean his head backwards. He felt Envy's lips against his throat, and once again tried and failed to push Envy away. How was it possible for someone to be that strong? Especially someone who looked like a stick.

He was unable to do anything, and he hated the feeling of being helpless. He couldn't help but focus entirely on Envy, on what he did and he felt himself shiver. How could his body like this so much? How could he enjoy the feeling of Envy's lips and tongue by his neck?

He suddenly realized that Envy only hold him with one hand. Where was the other one? He heard Envy doing something with the other hand, but he couldn't see what.

Then he suddenly felt it, sliding down his back, lingering dangerously close to his pants.

The hand in his hair loosened its grip and Ed felt Envy taking a step backwards, forcing him to follow him. Then Ed was forced to the wall. There wasn't too much space, just a few feet between the bed to his left side and the desk on his right side.

He saw Envy take his hand behind the radio and he took out two belts (Ed wanted to know how they'd gotten there… or, it was pretty obvious, but he couldn't think properly at the moment (AN: The big question isn't how, it's _when_)) and tied Ed up, seeming like he didn't notice Ed's protests.

"What are you…?" Ed stopped. It wasn't like Envy would tell him what he was about to do so he could just stay quiet. Or fight harder, a voice in his head said, but the first part argued back, saying that Envy wouldn't even notice anything he did. Since the other voice didn't have any answer to that, he remained still.

"You're pathetic, you know that chibi-san?"

"I've told you a million times to not call me short!" Envy just laughed and pressed himself hard against Ed, almost making him loose his breath, and then Envy kissed him, the roughest kiss he'd ever felt and Ed really lost his breath while Envy pressed his tongue further into Ed's mouth.

Ed's lungs were screaming for air, but Envy seemed far from ready to pull back. Ed started to try everything he could possibly think of to get him away, but he saw dots in front of his eyes.

In the end, when Envy finally pulled back, Ed fell to the floor, panting. His hands were stuck in an uncomfortable position, but he didn't care, he could breath, that was what counted.

"You're weak, you know that? I was just kissing you, and it seems as if I could kill you that way. You really are pathetic." Envy's words hit with full force. Ed knew it, it was the truth, the entire truth, and he hated himself for it.

"Get up!" Envy hissed between his teeth. Ed refused to move, and stayed on the floor looking at the ground in front of Envy's feet. He saw Envy shift the weigh from one foot to another and he then saw the foot coming closer to his head. He didn't have any chance to dodge, but felt it hit his jaw.

It hit a couple more times, and Ed felt the taste of iron, forcing himself to stay quiet. He wouldn't lose his entire pride. The blood started to trail down from the corner of his mouth, when Ed heard a few words from the song that was playing right now on his cd-player.

_When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._ (AN: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls if you wonder) To hear those words were nothing else but ironic, and it actually made Ed smile. It was a bad move, since Envy got pissed.

Ed couldn't see it, but Envy took out a whip, and Ed heard it cut through the air, before it hit. Ed bit his lip hard to keep his mouth shut, and felt more blood run down his chin, but it was nothing compared to the cut that appeared in his chest. The T-shirt (which he'd finally been able to use again since the marks had disappeared) was almost ripped apart by that single hit. He took deep breaths and tried to recover from the hit as quick as possible to be prepared for the next hit.

When the whip hit again, Ed couldn't stay quiet, but a loud scream was formed in his throat, leaving his lips almost instantly.

Scene change

Al didn't feel good at all. He'd lied to his own brother, and he never did that without hearing Ed tell him that he'd lied. He wasn't helping a friend to study, he was with Winry, she wanted to speak with him about Ed, more she hadn't said over phone.

Al knocked on the door, and Winry opened almost immediately, and let him into the house.

"Winry, why couldn't we speak over phone?" he asked and Winry turned her head towards him, but continued towards her room.

"Al, this is important, and if we speak over phone Ed might hear us, I don't want him to do that." She opened the door to her bedroom and she sat down on her chair, while Al sat down on her bed. As she looked at Al again she asked, almost begging, "Please, Al, tell me that you know why Ed is acting so strange."

"I don't know, I want to know too, but as soon as I bring it up, he refuses to look at me, and if I push the subject even further, he runs to his room and locks himself in." Winry looked down in the floor, and she seemed to think.

"When would you say it started?" she asked after a while, and then she explained what she was thinking about, "I mean, if we knew exactly when it started, we might be able to figure out what it could be about." Al explained about what happened when he came home after staying with his friend, the Sunday.

"The worst thing he did was kicking our new cat, Munchkin, he'd never do that."

"No he wouldn't…" Then she stopped before looking up at Al. "Wait, rewind… do you have a cat?"

"Didn't you know?" Winry shock her head and Al explained. "We got him a week ago, but only temporary, he's given me a month to find a new home for it… that's what he promised me, but he wants to throw it out now again. I don't know what Ed has against cats, they're nice, and Munchkin is so cute.

"Mm… Could it be that cat that is making Ed this strange?" Winry asked, but Al directly dismissed the idea, that cat wouldn't harm a single fly. (AN: Sorry, can't help but think; he's so fooled.)

Scene change

Ed was panting hard, feeling the blood that ran along his chest and arms through the long cuts. He couldn't feel his hands, the belts had made them like that long ago, and he was sure that he had bruises on both wrists. He knew that he would have a difficult time to hide these marks, if he got out of this alive. No, he couldn't think that way. Of course he would survive, and Al wouldn't know anything about this, he couldn't let Al know, he didn't want Al to know.

"Edo," the purring voice sounded as if it came from somewhere far away from that room, but he knew that it was Envy who was speaking. He was afraid of making Envy even madder, so he looked up, and met Envy's amethysed, with his almost blank amber ones.

"Have sex with me, willingly." Ed thought for a second that he'd heard wrong, or that he was hearing wrong because of blood loss, but he quickly dismissed the thoughts, because he wouldn't hear someone say that unless they actually did.

"And if I refuse?" Ed asked stubbornly, prepared for any answer, any hit, anything. That was what he thought.

"Then I'll take you down by force and have you down by the time Al would come home, which means; he'd see you like this." The fear was shown clearly in Ed's face, and for a few seconds, he was in total shock. After that, he managed to whisper, "Don't… Please don't…" The words made Envy smirk.

"If you do what I told you to." Ed froze, staring into Envy's eyes, before he lowered his head, nodding slightly.

"That, was much easier than I thought it would be. Why do you care so much about another person, when you're this kind of trouble?" Envy asked while making his way to untie Ed, who shrugged at the question. He didn't have an answer; he didn't know himself, so how could he say something to Envy?

As soon as Envy had released his hands he used the few seconds Envy didn't touch him to try to wake his fingers up, before Envy would do what he wanted to.

He was soon forced to his feet, but had hardly been able to get a grip with his feet before he was forced up the wall, and he lost his footing, leaning entirely on Envy. Ed didn't protest, even though he really wanted to. He couldn't, he knew that Envy would do as he said and force Al to see this if he came home, and Ed didn't want his little brother to be forced to see it. Didn't want him to know about it.

Ed thought that this was really uncomfortable. He hated that he had to think now. When he was tied up, all he had to think about was getting away, but now… He had to do the opposite thing that he wanted to.

He hesitated, before placing his hands on Envy's shoulders, the second before Envy's lips pressed themselves against Ed's. Ed hated it, but he closed his eyes and kissed back, trying to think that it was someone else he kissed, like Winry.

After a while, he felt Envy rip apart the last part of his T-shirt and the pieces fell to the floor. Shortly after, Envy broke the kiss and started to lick up the blood on Ed's chest before starting to suck the skin at randomly picked places. Ed knew that the marks would stay long after this moment, as a constant reminder of the things that took place in his own house, in his own rooms.

Ed forced his head backwards, and tried to escape into his mind, tried to lock himself out from what Envy forced him to be through, but he found it impossible to run from reality.

As Envy stopped, Ed looked down at him, trying to figure out what Envy planned to do next up. He got surprised, as Envy lifted him away from the wall and it seemed as though he didn't think that Ed weighed anything. He was placed down on the floor in the middle of his room, and Ed looked up at Envy, trying to not show how scared he was. He wanted to run, his entire body told him to do so, and a huge part of his brain did that too, but he forced himself still.

Envy gripped Ed's thumbs lightly and Ed realized that he wanted him to hold his hands, and he did as he wanted. He didn't do anything to stop Envy's hands from sliding down his body, and he felt Envy's hands reaching for his jeans button. He bit his lip, and refused to look at Envy as he felt Envy pulling down the zipper. Instead, he was looking at a spot right over Envy's shoulder, in hope to not make Envy pissed again.

He felt Envy's lips crush down on his own and he once again fought the urge to push him away and kissed him back instead. Envy's tongue came asking for entry, and Ed let it enter, at the same moment he felt Envy's hands switch position and took his pants of, letting the boxers follow soon after.

Ed felt, as so many times before that he needed air, he felt as if he was going to get suffocated by Envy's lips, but this time, he tried his very best to not get panic about it, and soon felt Envy break the kiss.

"Lie down on the floor," Envy ordered, and Ed slowly did as he said. He shivered slightly as the cold floor touched his naked skin, but he hardly noticed it, he was too afraid of the things he knew Envy soon would do. Envy followed him down and Ed watched him shape shift his clothes of and he looked down at Ed.

"You remember what I told you last time? About the pain?" Ed nodded, knowing that he wouldn't forget those words too easily. "Well, it really isn't that bad, I exaggerated. You'll only feel that pain for a week, not a month." Ed looked at Envy, shocked and he wondered why Envy said this now.

Envy spread Ed's legs further apart, and before Ed had had the time to flinch, Envy forced himself hard into Ed. The blond screamed with pain, closing his eyes to once again try to escape to his inner thoughts, to get away from all this, but he failed once again. Envy stayed inside him for a moment, before he forced himself out and in again, making Ed whimper.

"Don't think about the pain, it'll only make it worse." Envy said, sounding totally indifferent, and when hearing his voice, no one would've guessed what he did at the moment.

It didn't take long before Envy found a high even rhythm. Ed felt the pain slowly ebb out and something nicer took its place, but Ed refused to admit that it was a nice feeling, one that he would be able to enjoy. He felt his body reacting, felt how his body betrayed his stubborn mind and responded to Envy's rhythm.

Gasps left his mouth repeatedly, and he couldn't help it, and the gasps got even louder as Envy forced himself in even harder, and started to suck his throat, leaving dark marks.

Without realising it, Ed had let his hands put themselves on Envy's shoulders and his nails dug into the skin. It made Envy smirk, because he realized that Ed really did like this, even though he refused to admit it, to anyone, even himself.

But Envy hated the fact that Ed hadn't moaned yet, and he longed to hear it again, he'd loved it the last time. He decided to change that, and let a finger stroke over Ed's length. The look in Ed's eyes was very hard to read, and it seemed as if the short one couldn't decide whether to like these feelings or not. Envy really wanted him to like it, and let his hand start to pump Ed in the same rhythm he was thrusting in and a loud moan crossed Ed's lips. His body was going wild and the pleasure sensations made his brain dizzy and the moans escaped from his mouth without him having a chance to stop them.

Ed continued to moan, and in the end, he came into Envy's hand. Envy came into him shortly afterwards, and a short kiss was placed on the chibi's lips before Envy pulled out of Ed and he stood up, shape shifting his clothes back on. As he started to walk towards the door, Ed sat up trying to cover the most of his body, and he turned his head towards Envy.

"Envy?" Ed said, wanting an answer on the question he couldn't get out of his mind, even though he'd tried.

"What is it?" Envy turned around and looked down on Ed, indifference in both his tone and face expression.

"… W-why are you… doing this?" To his surprise, Envy grinned before leaning down to the same level as Ed, looking straight into his eyes.

"Because you're mine. "Don't forget that," he said, before he stood up straight again, and the grin was gone from his face as if it had never been there. "And you can stoop telling Al to throw me out, unless you say why. If he doesn't know the truth, I'm staying. Think it through, you decide." Envy left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**** Get out!**

Ed was on one of the school's toilets, vomiting. He really didn't feel good. Just a few hours earlier, he'd for the first time in his life, skipped a class, PE. In this condition, everything he wanted to do, was sleep, but there were no way he'd allow himself to go home, Envy was there, and Envy had twice showed what he wanted to do with Ed, and he didn't want that to happen again.

It was now lunch break, and Ed hadn't been able to keep his lunch, just like he hadn't been able to keep his breakfast, or the supper the day before. It made him feel even worse, and his biggest wish that moment, was to be alone at home. Alone as in: without Envy.

When Ed felt better he turned towards the mirror. It felt strange to not have his braid, but he didn't have any choice; his hair was the only thing that could hide a hickey that Envy put too high. The rest of them, he was able to hide with a polo-necked sweatshirt and the bruises around his wrists were hidden by a pair of gloves.

The warning bell rang, and Ed hurried to his next lesson, chemistry, with Izumi Curtis, his homeroom teacher. During the lesson, nothing really happened but as the lesson ended and everyone started to leave, Izumi said, "Edward Elric, I'd like a word with you." Ed stopped, he guessed that it was about the skipped class.

"Why didn't you attend PE?" He'd been right.

"I…" he stopped, and didn't say anything more than that.

"And another question; why are you acting this strange?" Ed looked up at her, then down again. "Yes, it's shown from miles away that you aren't feeling too well, yet you go to school. Why didn't you stay home this morning?" Ed wondered why he always got the questions he didn't want to answer.

"I… can't stay home," he said quietly.

"Yes you can, and I want you to." Ed couldn't help but to look up into her eyes. Her determined met his feared, something Ed had hoped he could avoid. He looked down into the ground and he said with a weak voice, "Don't send me home… I'd prefer staying in school longer…" He started to mouth a few words, but he didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he could explain to her, he sucked when it came to lying and he couldn't tell the truth, so he had a difficult time when trying to come up with something to say.

"Tell me what happened to you. Why can't you be home Edward?" Her voice sounded different, more worrying, but Ed refused to open his mouth and shook his head instead.

"Does Al know anything?" Once again, Ed shook his head and he looked at his feet. "Is there anyone who knows?" Ed shook his head for the third time. "Ed you really need to talk to someone about this. I'm here for that." Ed didn't even look like he'd heard her, which made her sigh. "If you won't talk to me, talk to Al, he would understand you. It's obvious that you can't take care of this yourself, let someone in, your brother would believe you, even if you see it as something strange." She sighed then said, "Ok, I can't force you to do anything… This time, you won't get detention for skipping PE, but if it happens again, I will. This time I let you go because I see how bad you feel."

'You're wrong,' Ed wanted to say. 'No one knows how bad I feel and no one will ever do.' He didn't say this, it would only make Mrs. Curtis to ask more questions.

He went towards his next, and last lesson for the day and reached the classroom just before the bell rang. He couldn't follow in the lesson, the only thing that went through his mind were things like, 'How can Izumi know this much about me when I don't know a damn shit about her.' He knew that she was teaching Al as well, and that was the reason she even knew who Al was, and probably, he was the one talking about Ed.

Scene change

It had gone three days since Hohenheim had found out the secret of the cat, but he had yet to do anything. He knew that he had to speak with Ed, but he didn't know what he would say and couldn't find the strength to do it. Now he had decided that he would find his son and talk with him, but seeing that his work couldn't wait, Hohenheim had to finish that before he went to see Ed.

"Hohenheim, we need some help here!" Hohenheim looked up at the scientist who'd wake him up from his deep thoughts. He saw that there was a bunch of scientists around the main source of the building's electricity.

Hohenheim looked at the machine before he walked towards it.

"Give it some space so I can look at it," he said and everyone listened, even though there were some guys in the group that looked like they didn't think that Hohenheim could fix it. Hohenheim didn't care about it but looked through the wires he believed was the problem. He soon found that it was one of the wires he had suspected, and he fixed it with the tools that had been placed a few feet away. After that, the machine started again, and lots of surprised looks went across the staff.

"Now, if you excuse, I have other things to do." Hohenheim left the room and the rest of them did so as well, their work was already done, and they had nothing left to do there.

Now, Hohenheim needed to do his work, or else he wouldn't have a chance to talk with Ed this evening, like he'd planned.

__...---...__

Ed had arrived home a few minutes after Al and Envy had therefore left him alone. Now, a few hours later, Ed was helping Al in the kitchen, preparing the dinner by chopping vegetables. He lifted his eyes towards his younger brother and asked, "Al, why can't you throw the cat out?"

"You promised me a month, it's only gone ten days. Why do you want to throw him out so much?" Al asked, looking into Ed's eyes with a begging glint in them.

"I… can't tell you… Please, just understand…" Ed had decided that Envy would leave the house tonight, no matter how much he had to do, how much he had to beg, Envy was getting kicked out. He knew he'd run too long, and he'd been the only one suffering from it. Now he had decided that it would meet its end.

"Then tell me what's happened to you! Please Ed, I'm worried about you, I'm not the only one, but I want to know, Please!" Ed looked down, and refused to look at Al.

"I can't tell you, I've already said that. Just… trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth…" At that time, Envy entered the room in his cat form, and was spotted by both the brothers.

Al was truly shocked, when the small cat was surrounded by a light, and suddenly grew to the size of a human, and the cat disappeared and was replaced by a green haired guy.

"Chibi-san, I told you to tell the truth or shut up. You did neither of it, so I'll let you take the consequences from disobeying me." Envy went towards Ed, and didn't seem to notice the fact that Ed took a few steps backwards. Then he stopped, as if realizing that it was no use, and Envy's hands placed themselves on Ed's shoulders.

When Envy leaned down to kiss Ed but an intense pain shot through his chest, and he slowly looked down, while the grip around Ed's shoulders hardened to remain standing. He saw Ed's hand, holding the knife, entirely buried in his chest. His heart was untouched, but Envy had difficulties to breathe, and he understood that his lung was pierced, but his heart wasn't.

Envy's grip slowly loosened around Ed's shoulders and he fell down on the ground. Ed's legs bent themselves, and he sat down next to Envy, horrified over what he'd done. Envy looked at him, with pain filled eyes.

Ed felt as if it was he who'd gotten the knife in him, and not Envy, and he whispered, "E-Envy… I d-didn't…" he didn't know what to say, so he fell silent, and just looked at Envy, almost hyperventilating.

Al, was now so shocked that he couldn't see anything that happened. First a cat had turned itself to human, and then Ed had stabbed the guy, who seemed to know Ed. The phone started to ring, but neither Al or Ed heard it, one was too shocked, and one was too horrified.

Ed leaned down, and before he understood what he did, he let his lips press against Envy's gentle, but yet lovingly. He had no idea why he did it, he just did.

Without breaking the kiss, Ed looked into Envy's eyes, and watched them become more and more distant and soon, all signs of life in his eyes were nonexistent. For a long time, he continued to stare into his eyes, but he broke the kiss. In the end, he closed Envy's eyes with his fingers.

Scene change

"Miss Rockbell?" Winry turned around when she hear her name being called out.

"Hohenheim?" She said when she recognized the face. "Are you gonna see Ed and Al?"

"Yes, I need to talk with Edward." Winry looked at him with a hopeful look.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Hohenheim nodded.

"That's what I think at least. But you wouldn't believe me if I didn't take it from the beginning. As you know, I work as a scientist, and experiment called 332, that would make it possible for us to see how a human brain really worked. If we knew that we thought that it would be possible to manufacture humans. For this experiment we needed a volunteer, a child, on top of that. We found one, but the test went wrong, and he was able to take which form he wanted." Winry interrupted him.

"And what does that has to do with what's wrong with Ed?" She looked a bit confused.

"I was at their house this Monday, and their new cat has the same eye colour as the guy from the experiment." Winry stared at him, and asked, "Are you saying that some freak's pretending to be their cat?" Hohenheim nodded.

"Yes, I think so. He called himself Envy and…" He didn't come further, since Winry yelled, "ENVY!! Then Ed's in real trouble!" She started to run towards Ed and Al's house.

Hohenheim ran after her, but as Hohenheim reached to the door, Winry had already knocked hard on the door waiting for someone to open. When no one did, she knocked harder, but Hohenheim opened the door, and they both walked in. Winry looked pretty uncertain whether she should come in or not, but she did follow Hohenheim, and they called out both Al's and Ed's name, but they didn't get an answer.

They looked through the house, and saw Al in the kitchen before they could see anything else. They called his name but he didn't react, and they took the last steps that allowed them to see the cause of Al's shocked state.

The tall green haired guy with a knife in his chest, and his head was resting in Ed's lap. Ed was looking down in Envy's face, and he looked like he was unaware of where he was, unaware of the fact that he was being watched.

Winry put her hand over her mouth and stared at the scene, almost as shocked as the young teen in the kitchen chair. Hohenheim, on the other hand, managed to get to the telephone and called for an ambulance, and he tried to explain what had happened.

When moving to the phone, he'd lost the sight of what happened in the kitchen, so all he saw was Winry running into the room, yelling, "Ed don't!" The phone dropped to the ground, as Hohenheim hurried into the room. He saw that Ed held the bloody knife that earlier had sat in Envy's chest, and he looked prepared to commit suicide.

Winry tried to loosen his grip around the knife, but he wasn't strong enough, and Hohenheim got forward, and managed to pull the knife out of his hand, and Ed became entirely still, his head bowed and his eyes stopped at Envy's motionless face. Ed looked like he'd given up, as if life no longer mattered to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8: Death wish**

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"_We declare this kid guilty of murder, but we agree on the point that he is sick and need care in a __mental hospital." The judge fell upon Ed. _

"_It's ok; we'll just appeal, ok?" The layer said but Ed shook his head._

"_No, I deserve worse, jail or death." _

BANG!

It had gone four months since that. Four months since he could've told the truth, could've told someone that it was self defence, that Envy had raped him, but he didn't want that.

BANG!

BANG!

He hardly felt the blood running down his face as he hit his head in the wall again.

BANG!

He hardly saw the blood on the wall, why would he care about that in this tiny room, with nothing else than a bed, with soft corners which made it impossible to hurt yourself on them.

BANG!

BANG!

The pain made him forget Envy for a second.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

He heard footsteps coming closer at high speed.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The door went up and three doctors came in. Two of them grabbed Ed backwards and Ed didn't resist. Why should he care? Why should he care about anything at all? The third doctor gave him an injection with something that made him fall asleep. Before it had started work properly he thought, as he had many times before:

Hate. Love. Enemies. Friends. Everything is just a part of someone's game. Who? God? Fate? Or is it someone else who loves to play with humans feelings?

__...---...__

Thanks for reading, and if you read this for the second time, after I fixed it, please comment on the improvements.

Also, I'd like to hear what you think, should I write a sequel? Would you read it?


End file.
